War with your own heart
by SweetNaughty
Summary: Aliyah is a young girl that fights between the love she felt for Jasper and the new love she begins to grow for Seth, and which one her heart should belong to.
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger I use to think that being invincible was a good thing because I wouldn't be in the risk of being bullied or made of in any kind of way. I mean nobody cares about the quiet shy girl that barely ever talks. Why waste your time bothering someone who doesn't even care enough about herself to care of herself. But as I started to get older I realized that maybe being invincible wasn't really such a good thing, especially if it mean that most girls wouldn't bother talk to you so it made it impossible having friend and it also meant that guys paid zero to no attention to me, so you know the answer to my dating life. I'm pretty sure the only people in the world that know I exist are my family and teachers. I think it was around fourteen when I realized how much pain being shy and invincible could cause you and now at sixteen I know that now nothing will probably change. All can really do Is get through my last two years of high school and hope that I get into a good college and can get away from some of these people.

"April can you come here for a second please?" I heard my teacher Mrs. Smith say as everyone began packing up all of their things and heading towards the door, lucky for me it's my last period so I don't have to worry about being late to my next class.

"Mrs. Smith you asked for me to stay?" I was pretty curious as to what she could possibly need me for. I mean n=most teachers didn't really ever ask for me to speak to them because they just saw me as one of the good students who always turn in the work on time and did well on their test. But Mrs. Smith was a different kind of teacher, I remember when I was a freshmen I use to come here to eat my lunch because she would allow students to do that and I didn't really have anyone to spend time with. But over time she would see me so often that she began to start talking to me and over time I realized that I could easily go to her for advice when I needed it. I mean don't get me wrong I have my family and I know that I can talk to them if I really needed it but I also know that sometimes it's easier to talk to an adult that just wants to be there to help you not just be there because they are your family. I didn't really have any girlfriends that I could turn to when I needed it, some people might say it's sad but my teacher was the closes thing I had to a friend.

"Yes April as you know you are the best student that I have and I know that a lot of your other teachers would probably agree with me. I was wondering if perhaps you would be willing to tutor one of the students who aren't quite academically achieved as you are." I wasn't really sure what I should say to that. I mean I'm horrible at talking with people my own age and I know I would be horrible when it came to a one-on-one session.

"I don't know Mrs. Smith I mean that might have to something that I really think about. You know how I tend to get around people and how much focus I put into my school work."

"I know that April and that's why I've chosen to ask you for this favor. I wouldn't come to you if I knew this person didn't really need it. The only problem with him is that he does not put enough focus on his school work. I know that if he tried as hard on his school work as he did in football there would be no problem. But he needs a push and I think that you could be the one who gives him just that." I don't know when it happened but I think that at some point Mrs. Smith may have started smoking crack. I mean why else would she be asking me April Gonzales, the shyest girl in the entire school to tutor another person, and a jock of all people. She might think that I'm capable of something like that but I know for a fact that is not a possibility.

"April I know that's what you believe but I really feel that if you were to tutor him it could actually help both of you. I mean he's a slacker who needs to learn to take things more seriously and you're a quite girl that has to start opening up to the world." I knew that everything she was telling me was right but that didn't mean that I still wanted to do it. But at the same time I have always thought about tutoring people I just knew that it was something that I might love to do, but I was just scared that I would end up screwing up or embarrassing myself.

"I don't know if I can handle tutoring someone, and knowing that their grades are in my hands. I mean I'm good at learning and studying but that doesn't mean that I could teach all of those things to another person."

"I know that's what you think but I know that you could easily do it if you really tried. Yes it might be a bit of a struggle at first but I'm sure that he will probably have the exact same problem as you. How about this you try it out until his next text and if he hasn't approved then you could stop tutoring him." Well I guess that did sound like a good deal and I know that Mrs. Smith won't let me leave this room with letting me first say yes.

"Well I guess that could probably work, but when is his next test, and who exactly is this guy you want me to start tutoring you still haven't told me his name."

"Okay his next test is in his English class and that's in two week and the guy is Jasper Whitlock." As soon as the name left her mouth I felt as though I could no longer breathe. Out of every person in the entire school she had to ask me to tutor the most popular person in the school, the boy who at eleven years old gave me my first kiss, the boy who at twelve asked me to be his girlfriend, and finally the one who at fourteen broke my heart by leaving me to be with the popular cheerleader and who now at sixteen is the one boy I can't seem to forget and the boy that makes my life miserable.

"No I'm sorry Mrs. Smith but I cannot tutor Jasper. I mean if it was anybody else that I would do it but I cannot handle tutoring Jasper I can't even be in the same room with him for ten minutes let alone an hour every single day."

"April I understand that you and jasper don't get along very well but he really needs the help, other than history he isn't passing any of his classes. He really needs to pull up his grades, especially if he wants to graduate and wants any chance at getting into a decent college. Isn't there any way you can look past the animosity you two seem to have towards each other, just for an hour a day." Mrs. Smith believes the reason that Jasper and I can't seem to get along is because he's the jerk jock and I'm the quiet girl who doesn't act like how he acts, but I've never been able to tell anyone the real reason that I can't really get along with him.

"The only way that I could work with him is if he agreed to work with me without any kinds of problems. I mean no more constant bickering or name calling and he has to do whatever I say when I say, and he has to focus at all times and I don't want any slacking off."

"Wow April I don't think I've ever heard you sound so demanding, it's good to finally hear you like this and just so you know Jasper as already agree to all of these things as well."

"Well that's good but does he know that I'm the one you were going to ask, because I don't want to have to deal with any issues from him." The last thing I wanted to hear were a bunch of moans and complaints from Jasper Whitlock. I wish I didn't have to hear anything from his mouth but I knew that wasn't even a small possibility.

"Yes and he agrees to all of these agreements as well, now the only problem is that since jasper has football practice after school the tutoring sessions would have to be after his practice so it would have to be at either one of your houses or the library or something." Oh great so not only do I have to tutor Jasper but now I have to do it around his time, seriously what the hell have I done to receive this punishment right now.

"That's great I have to work around the great jasper Whitlock's schedule, so now I have to stay after school and wait for him to finish football before I can even start tutoring him." I know she could tell that I wasn't very happy about this situation, it's one thing to ask me to tutor him but it's another thing to make me wait for him to finish his precious football. The football that five years ago he said he would never play.

"I know that the situation isn't exactly ideal but the good part is that you will ways be able to stay and finish up some of the homework you get assigned for that day or you could use the time to make sure you lesson is sorted out so that way you will be prepared to teach him. Please April just two weeks and then we can go from there."

"Alright I will do it, just tell jasper we can start tomorrow after his football practice, I will meet him at the library and that he better not be late because it is the only chance he will get to prove that he is serious about his learning."

"Okay I'm glad to hear that and just to help you his English teacher Mr. Mathews gave me a list of subjects that he should know and be prepared for because anything could be on that test."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith and I promise to do the best that I can for the tutoring. Like I said only two weeks and if it turns out that we don't have any problems then I might keep going." With that I said goodbye and made to sure to take the list with me so I was prepared for tomorrow's lesson. I just hope that jasper shows up and doesn't flake on me this time unlike my birthday two years ago, the day that I was planning to tell him that I loved him. As I start walking towards my locker, I think back to the day when I first met Jasper in sixth, the day I thought he would always be in my life.

_I remember being such a nervous wreck when I first started sixth grade I didn't know anybody so I was terrified as to who I was going to be hanging out with now. As soon as I walked into the class I saw him, I mean he would be impossible to miss, he was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, a plaid red and white shirt tucked into his jeans and a pair of cowboy boats. At the very moment I knew that I wanted him to be my friend, because any one who dressed like themselves instead of trying to follow the crowd was definitely someone worth getting to know better. I didn't get to talk to him during the class because the teacher had done assigned seating and our tables were at opposite ends of the room. So I sat there during the entire class looking towards him whenever I was sure he wouldn't see me, he looked like a really friendly guy and he was a bit cute with his curly blonde hair. My opportunity to talk with him came during lunch when I saw him sitting alone at one of the tables in the cafeteria, now usually I was a pretty shy person but I really wanted to get to know him better and I really wanted to make some new friends and I had a feeling he could be the one. I slowly walked up to the table and wasn't sure if I should just sit down or ask him if I could sit with him so I stood behind him for a few seconds kind of fidgeting on my feet back and forth. _

"_Are you just going to keep standing there or are you gonna join me." I heard him say in a thick southern accent and I couldn't believe how great he sounded. _

"_Uhmm yeah I guess I can uhmm sit if that's alright with you." I felt so stupid because I knew that I sounded like a complete idiot stuttering over my words and I remember tripping a little over my own feet before sitting down. I slowly started eating my lunch not sure I if should just talk or stay completely silent, so instead I chose to focus on my lunch. I think we were about ten minutes into lunch when he finally spoke._

"_So you just gonna keep on eating your lunch or are you gonna tell me your name." I was completely silent for a second only focusing on the sound of his voice when I finally realized that he asked me a question and that I should probably answer him, if he still wanted to know my name that is. _

"_Oh well my name is April, April Gonzales it is really nice to meet you." I said with a small tentative smile._

"_Well darling it's nice to meet you to and my name is Jasper Whitlock. Just so you know you don't have to be so shy I aint gonna bite, hard that is." I couldn't help but laugh when he said that last part, especially with that crooked smile that he had on his face. _

"_Well I'm glad to hear that do you think I could ask you were you are from, I mean I'm guessing your new here because I don't remember you in elementary school plus you have a southern accent." This time it was him that started laughing, but I could tell it wasn't a mocking one, more like a friendly you sound sweet kind of smile. _

"_Well that's very observant of you darling, see my family and I just moved here over the summer. I'm originally from Austin Texas, but than my dad got this job promotion and that's when we moved down here to California, to a city that I have never heard of, I mean what do you do in such a small town like this?" _

"_Well you know San Lorenzo it's really that small, it's just not a town that many people hear of, unless they live around here." I said with a small laugh. "But you know there are plenty of things to do, movies, bowling, mall, mini golfing of course you also have to drive to another city sometimes."_

"_Well maybe you could show me some of the things we could do around here; you know we have our feet and the bus." I was kind of shocked, did he just ask me if I wanted to hang out with him. _

"_Did you just ask me to hang out with you? I mean are you sure that you want to hang out with me, you barely know me?" I said starting to get a bit shy again, he seemed like a nice guy but I didn't want to risk getting my hopes up to than him tell me that I was just a loser that he didn't want to hang out with. _

"_Oh I'm sure darling see I might have only lived here for a few weeks and this might only be my first day, but I already know that you are going to be the coolest girl to hang out with. And I would love nothing more than to become your friend, if you like it as well." _

Sometimes I think back to days like that and just wish I could back to sixth grade when things were so much simpler. When we were best friends and completely inseparable. I rememberthat he would always say that he would make me his wife one day, or that he would make me his wife when were old enough and have stable jobs. Why things couldn't just have stayed that simple, why did high school and popularity have to ruin everything so easily? He promised that it would be him and I forever but I guess when that meant not getting invited to the cool parties or dating a cheerleader it wasn't worth anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day that my tutoring sessions with Jasper began, a part of me still didn't want to be stuck spending everyday with him, but I made a promise to Mrs. Smith that I would stick through it for at least two weeks. But the thought of having to seen him every single day just makes my stomach turn, and I don't know if that is a good thing or bad. When I was younger I know it was because of butterflies that I would feel whenever I saw him, but now I'm not sure what it is that I feel whenever around him. All I could really do is just get through the rest of the day as if it was a normal one and then put up with Jasper the best that I can. My first three classes went pretty well and like usual I did as little talking as I possibly could. The only way that I would ever actually talk, is if the teacher called on me and I had no other choice, which usually only happen if absolutely no one else knew the answer to the question. Like always I also spent my lunch in Mrs. Smith room and she made sure to remind me about meeting with jasper after his football practice and I told her that I would. I just wasn't sure where we should do the studying, because there was no way I was bringing him to my house an di wouldn't be able to handle hanging out at his house, especially since that's where we have so many memories. Imagine my surprise when I was heading towards my locker after school to grab my books and I saw Jasper Whitlock leaning against it as if he owned the world or something.

"You just going to keep standing there Whitlock, or you planning on moving any time soon? See unlike some people I actually do use my locker for books and I would like to grab them." I said as soon as I approached my locker and saw that he still hadn't moved me for to grab my books.

"Oh come on now is that any way to talk to an old boyfriend April. Now I was just coming here to make sure that we were still on for today's tutoring session, you know wouldn't want you to flake on me or anything." I can't believe that he had the nerve to say that I would actually flake on him, what the hell is problem. I swear if we weren't at school I would show him just what I really felt. You know what screw school.

"I know you Jasper did not just talk to me about flaking on someone, but then I guess if anyone in this school is an expert of flaking on people, especially people you say you care about and love, it would be you right Jasper Whitlock." I made sure to put as much attitude was I could into every word that I was using.

"Now what went and crawled up your underwear to make you so grumpy. Look I just want to make sure that Mrs. Smith explained that I won't be able to make the tutoring session until after football practice, and that doesn't end until six o'clock. I also wanted to know where exactly you wanted me to meet up, should we do my bedroom or yours." He said the last sentence with a huge smirk on his face, this boy is nuts if he thinks he will be going anywhere near my bedroom. I would rather have a vampire drain me of my blood then spend any time inside of a bedroom with Jasper Whitlock.

"Where the hell do you think getting off asking if you can come to my bedroom? Look here is what is going to happen you are going to go to your damn stupid football practice and then you will grab your books and meet me at the library, you know the Alameda Library that big building next to the fire station. Once you get there you will sit down and will do your work and do what I say you got it." I said as I slammed my locker shut, knowing the noise would emphasize everything that I was saying.

"Well damn hasn't someone grown a little demanding, good to know that girl I was friends with years ago is still in there. No worries I will be there and promptly on time my love darl..." He didn't get a chance to finish off that last word before I interrupted him.

"You do not use that damn name you got it. I will work with you and help you with your damn grades but I swear if I ever hear you use that name on me again then you will have to go and find yourself a new tutor do you understand me." I would never be able to handle him using the nickname that was his way of showing me how much he cared when we were younger. I remember that name was only something that he would use on me, but now he uses it on any damn girl that clearly just wants to get into his pants.

"Now, now what are you getting so fuzzy about? If I remember correctly you use to love whenever I used that name, in fact I remember that your cheeks would always get just a little red whenever I used it." He moved his hand to try and touch my cheek but I slapped it way the second I saw it approaching my face.

"You're right Jasper I use to love that nickname so much, but now whenever I hear that name or think about it. Want to know what I think about I think about the girls that use it on just so you can get into their pants, the blondes who throw themselves at you as if you are some god. I for one will not be thrown into that category, I never want that nickname to be used on me do you understand. You lost any damn right to use that name on me when you chose your popularity over me. So once again I will meet you at the library after your practice be there on time, bring your books and check your damn attitude at the door because this is the only shot I'm giving you. Let's hope you don't blow it this time." With that I walked away with my head held high, even though on the inside I felt like breaking down and crying. I know that we fight and bicker but I never thought he would go as low as trying to use the nickname that use to me so much to me, that would make me smile even when I wanted to break down and cry. As soon as I got in my car the memory of when he told me why I was the only girl he ever used it on, burst into my head.

_We were about half-way through our sixth grade year, and I was spending the day at Jasper's house so that we could work on our science project. We had gone up to his room to study because when we were in the living room his five year-old brother Peter kept on coming up to us and taking apart our solar system so we weren't really able to get any actual work done. We were working on it for about an hour and half when Jasper starting moaning over the fact that it was taking too long to finish and that making a solar system shouldn't be this hard._

_ "Jasper what do you expect for it to take only five minutes, now do you want to get a decent grade or do you want to get an A. We are doing really well with our timing maybe another hour or two and we will be done with everything, so come on don't get up on me. I need you Jasper, because without you my galaxy just wouldn't be the same." I said while pretending to start crying, I don't know it was but whenever I was around Jasper I had no problem being myself. He just made it so easy for me to act like myself, and I knew that he would never judge me in a negative way. _

_ "Oh darling now please don't start crying on me, I will help you fix our galaxy. Don't worry I will stand by you my darling for about another hour-and-a-half and then after that I will have to stand by my video games." I couldn't help but start laughing he was just as weird as I was, and I could say that cheeks turned red because I was laughing so hard not because he used the nickname that I loved so much. The first time he ever used it on me I thought it was because he was from the south and that was just the way he learned to talk to girls, but then I started realizing that he never used on any of the girls in our class not even our teacher. The first time I came over to his house I heard his dad using it on his mom, and I saw her face turn into a huge smile. After that I started wondering why he would use it on me but not anybody else but I never got the guts to ask him. _

_ "You listening to me darling, you seemed to have spaced out there for a second." I realized just then that Jasper must have been talking to me or something. _

_ "Oh wow I'm sorry Jasper I guess I must have gotten lost in thought." I said as I started working on the solar systems making sure they matched the real life models. _

_ "Well what were you thinking about; you seemed very focus on whatever it was." I figured it was now or never to ask him. _

_ "Why do you call me darling and nobody?" I asked as quickly as possible, figured it would be better to just get it right out there. I expected him to maybe be a little surprised by what I was saying, but I didn't think that he would start laughing at me._

_ "Why are you laughing at me, I mean I was just a bit curious for the reason? But I guess my thoughts must not be that important to you if you are just going to laugh at whatever I say." I said a bit angry and hurt by him laughing at me, I started getting up ready to leave but he grabbed my hand before I could._

_ "Wait a second please do not leave darling let me explain alright. I'm not laughing because I think your funny, I just think it's funny that you have to wonder why I choose to call you that name and nobody else, I always thought it was pretty obvious." I shook my head in a no motion, still a little too upset to talk. "Ok well do you notice the way my dad always calls my mom that?" This time I shook my head in a yes motion. "Well see when I was younger my dad told me that as a sign of respect it was polite to use that term on women, but when we moved down here I noticed that nobody ever used it so I asked my dad why that was. He told me that men down here didn't have to use, it was mostly just a southern thing but that if I met a girl that was special enough to me then I could use it on her to show her that I do care and consider her important." I slowly started to understand what it was that he was telling me, but I wasn't sure if I was actually haring it right._

_ "Are you saying that you call me darling because you think that I'm special?" This time it was him that broke into a huge smile._

_ "Yes that's right, the reason that I call you darling is because you do mean something special to me. All the other girls at school I just see as classmates but when I think about you I think about a good friend, a girl that I have so much in common with and that I do not plan on letting out of my life any time soon, you to me are a very special girl and you may not believe me now but I promise that I will show you just how wonderful you are and deserve to be treated." I wasn't sure what it was that I should say to that so instead of talking I decided to lean forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek and I lingered a bit longer than I usually did. I hope he understood that it was my way of saying that he was very special to me as well._

I wiped away the tears as soon as I felt them start to grow in my eyes. I was not going to allow myself to cry over Jasper Whitlock; especially since I'm sure he never once wasted one tear on me. So instead I checked my eyes to make sure that there was no sign of my almost burst down and started up my car so I could go to the library and get some homework done while I waited for him.

It was around six-thirty when I heard the chair across from mine being pulled out.

"I told you to be here on time, not to arrive thirty minutes late." I didn't even have to look up to know that it was Jasper sitting there, and if I knew this him then he was probably wearing a smug look on his face.

"See it's not my fault that I arrived late, coach asked me to stay over and talk to him about some play plans. Look I'm sorry I was late but clearly you can't be all that angry with me or else you wouldn't have stayed and waited." This time I did look up while when I talked to him and the first thing I noticed were his blue eyes. No matter much he may have changed on the inside or how he treated me, I would still see the old Jasper whenever I looked into his baby blue eyes. For a second I forgot why I was angry, that is until I looked at the leather jacket with a giant V on the side, and I easily remembered why I was angry.

"Look I didn't stay here because I wanted to stay here, the only reason I waited is because I promised Mrs. Smith that I would give you a small chance, so if I was you I wouldn't take my kindness for granted. Now I swear you better have brought your books or I am walking out right now." I was not in the mood to be playing around today.

"You really haven't changed that much when it comes to school have you always have to put a hundred percent focus. I guess the difference is that before you would ask me nicely or give a kiss for a reward whenever I got an answer correct. Tell me you going to give me any kisses today?" He said with a smug smile. The nerve that this boy has I swear I wanted to smack him in the face so hard.

"Do me a favor shut up and take out your work, I believe you have an English test in two weeks and judging by your homework grades and your last test we have a lot of work to do. Now first up is vocabulary, I want you to copy all of your vocabulary onto these flashcards. Words on the front and their meaning on the back. After that I want to go through them to see which ones you know and which ones you don't know. The ones you know go on the left and the ones you don't on the right understand?" I figured I might as well start off with something easy for my own sanity.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard just give me fifteen minutes honey and I will be completely done." I wanted to yell at him for saying honey but I guess that was better than him trying to use darling on me. It took him about fifteen minutes to write down all twenty vocabulary words, and another ten minutes to review all of them.

"Ok so basically you know two words and don't know eighteen it's good to know how much work we have to do on that. Look I want you to practice these tonight at least three to five times got it. You will read the word and then read the definition. After that go through them again and try to see how many you remembered and didn't remember once again dividing those into two piles, by tomorrow I expect to at least know three more words."

"You aren't going to be an easy tutor are you; I mean can't you at least congratulate me for listening to you. I will congratulate you tomorrow when you have learned at least three words and show me that you are dedicated with your learning. Now we are going to discuss the book that your class is currently reading, Romeo and Juliet right?"

"Yeah that's right I don't even get the point of learning Romeo and Juliet. I mean seriously what is a book that was written centuries going to teach us, and it's in a language that we can't even understand."

"Because it's a love story, of two young people who look past the ideas of what their family and society say. They choose to not listen to the people around them but instead follow what their heart is telling them to do. It shows that at times even young teenagers can be wiser than adults. It's a tragic love story that you just can't help but fall in love with. I know that in the end they died but it's the fact that they chose to follow their hearts that made me fall in love with the ending. I can't really describe what it is that makes me love it. But right now that's not what we are focusing on, right now we are going to focus on the worksheet that your teacher gave you for the current sonnet you are working on."

So with that he pulled out the worksheet and we spent the next half-an-hour working on his assignment, and to my shock we didn't even fight once. In fact we actually got along and worked well together. I thought it would be more trouble helping him, but he actually knew a lot more of the answers than I expected. I always figured that was the case, I found it hard to believe that the Jasper that got straight A's in middle school was suddenly flunking every class. I guess it's not my job to question why he pretends to be stupid; it's just my job to make sure that he passes his next test. By the end of the hour he had his English homework for the day done and flashcards to help with his vocabulary.

"Thanks again April; I hope you know that I really do appreciate what you're doing." I couldn't believe what he was saying; it's been years since I've heard him talk to him so nicely. I wish it could always just be like that but I knew that the only reason he was acting like this was because we were in a library and he wouldn't have the risk of running into any of his friends here.

"There isn't really much to thank me for Jasper, I'm a tutor it's my job to help people that need it. Just make sure to review the vocabulary like I've asked you too and we can start things up again tomorrow and make sure to bring your math book because that is what we are going to be working on." I could have sworn for a second I saw him frown a little after I replied back, but I'm sure it was just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Alright then well I guess I will see you at six o'clock tomorrow." I shook my head in a simple nod and made sure all of things were in my bag before heading towards my car. I made sure not to turn around and look at him, wouldn't want to give him any funny ideas. When I got into the car I let out a long and started my drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

It took about ten minutes to get to the apartment that I lived in with my mom in Hayward. It used to be me, my mom and my dad but about three years ago my dad passed away. It was something we had kind of prepared ourselves for, my dad had been fighting cancer for about five years and we knew that it was getting closer to the end, but it still didn't make it any easier. I remember spending hours and days just crying in my bed not wanting to ever move. At times I would wish that it was me that would have died instead of my dad or that I could die now and join him in heaven but then I would remember my mom and I knew that she needed me by her side. I just couldn't handle the thought of being with my dad; he was so caring and supportive. I don't remember much from the days I spent crying other than the tears and that Jasper would always come see me and try his best at feeding me. That was when I realized I never wanted him to leave my side, the fact that he was always came to see me, wanted to make sure I was fed, and didn't leave even when I yelled at him proved that he did care. At first it was a bit of a struggle handling the bills and rent without my dad around because of the fact that my mom was working as a part-time secretary while she finished getting her nursing degree, and even though I told her she could use the inheritance my dad had left me she never did because she insisted it was for college. So she had to start working as a full-time secretary but about six months ago she finally finished college and got her nursing degree and got a job at Kaiser Hospital. Even though the money is a lot better than a secretary the only bad part is that she works the night shift instead of the morning, because it was the only hours that they had available. So she starts work at around eight pm and usually gets off between four and seven a.m.

"Mom I'm home." I said as soon as I got inside the apartment and realized that she wasn't in the living room, which meant she was probably in her bedroom making sure she had everything she needed for work.

"Oh honey I'm glad your home I was starting to get a bit worried, you usually don't show up this late." I had a feeling she was going to wonder where I was, especially since I also had the car. See even if she does have a good job right now, we can't really afford having a second car right now so we share my mom's Honda. I take it in the morning when I have to go to school since my mom gets home right before I leave and she heads straight to bed. She takes the car at night when she goes to work since I don't ever really go out and if I ever get hungry for snacks we live right next to a liquor store and we have the phone numbers to almost every place that delivers food.

"Yeah I'm sorry for cutting the time so close, it's just that I started tutoring someone new today, and they didn't show up until 6:30 and they need some serious help, but I promise tomorrow I will make it earlier, I made it clear that there is no slacking around with me.

"Well it's ok honey I still have a few more minutes before I definitely have to leave, so who is this new student that you have started tutoring? It is a boy or girl, and if it's a boy is he cute?" My mom said with a laugh, she's always asking me if there are any girls that I'm friends with or any guys that have showed me any interest. Every time she asks me the same question I give the exact same answer.

"It's nobody just another jock, apparently he is failing like all of his classes and really needs the help so I told Mrs. Smith I would do it, even though I really don't want to do it."

"Well Mrs. Smith is a very nice lady and if she thinks that tutoring whoever this is will help you guys than I'm betting she is probably right. Now I would love to keep on talking some more but I really do have to leave now but there is food in the oven for you." She said as she rushed out the door and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. That was another bad part about my mom working the night shift; I barely ever got to see her except for on the weekends when I'm not at school.

As soon as she left I went into the kitchen to see what there was for dinner today, and saw that she had lasagna, a salad, and some brown rice. It really sucked eating alone but there wasn't much that I could do about it, and after I finished up my dinner I went back to working on my homework. By the time nine o'clock came I had finished up all my homework and decided to go online.

I decided to go online and check my Facebook, I know it probably doesn't make much sense for me to have a Facebook since I am pretty quiet and don't have many friends but my mom said that I should as a way to keep connected with my family. As soon as I got on the first thing I saw was that I had a new friend request which was a bit surprising, but the thing that really shocked was the fact that the friend request was from Jasper Whitlock. All I have to say is that I was very happy my mom wasn't home or else she would have been very pissed at the fact that I spit orange juice all over the kitchen table. After I cleaned up the juice I just stared at my screen not sure about what I should be doing. I mean am I supposed to accept the friend request or be like hell no kiss my ass Jasper Whitlock. The smart part of my brain said that having him as a friend would be a good idea because it might be a way for me to check up on him and make sure he is actually doing the work. So even though every fiber in my body said to click no I went still clicked accept. But I'm pretty sure it wouldn't really make much of a difference it's not like he would attempt to talk to me. So after that I spent some time playing the games they had and then around 9:30 I went to go take a shower. About twenty minutes I was back out I was ready for bed and decided to watch some television before going to sleep, when I heard a beeping sound coming from my laptop. When I looked to see what it was I realized that someone had sent me a message while I was in the shower and I realized that it was from none other than Jasper himself.

**Jasper: Hey there April I know it's probably weird hearing from me again but I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out today and for accepting my friend request. **

**Me: You don't really have to thank me for the tutoring like I said it's something that I like doing to help people that really need it, and I accepted your friend request as another way to help you. Now if you are ever confused about something you can feel free to message me on here.**

**Jasper: Yeah I kind of figured that's why you accepted my friend rather than reject it. I also wanted to tell you that you were right about the flashcards; I practiced them the way you said when I got home and actually know five more words already. **

**Me: I'm glad to hear that, that's all it takes is a little bit of practice and before you know things you never thought you could learn are being stored into your brain. But again it's going to take lots of work for you to learn the material. Just keep putting work every day.**

What the hell am I doing talking to him right now; I should have just said you're welcome and gotten of the site already. I shouldn't be talking to him right now, acting as if it was no big deal when I knew that wasn't true at all.

**Jasper: I know you might not believe but I will do the best I can April, believe it or not I do want to get into a good college. I would rather it be based on my grades and not my football skills. **

**Me: Well I will do the best I can at helping you, we have two weeks until your next English test and I will try and help prepare you the most I can. But please make sure to bring some of the homework from your other classes at well and to get there on time I can't stay as late as I did today again. **

**Jasper: Right you probably have better things to do than spend hours stuck in the library with me. **

**Me: Actually no, I really didn't mind spending time helping you Jasper. In fact it was nice being in a room and us not breaking into a huge fight like usual. The only reason I have to leave earlier is because my mom and I share our car and she has to use it to get to work, she's a nurse at Kaiser Hospital and works the night shift.**

Why the hell did I just tell him all of that, I'm pretty sure he couldn't care shit about the fact that my mom is a nurse or that we share our car. And why did I tell him that I did enjoy spending some time with him, and would have spent more time if I could have, I must officially be going crazy.

**Jasper: Wow she finally finished her nursing degree; tell her I said congratulations I remember how hard she would work to make sure she finished getting her degree. I'm sorry she works night time, must be hard not really getting to see her during the day.**

**Me: Yeah it is hard not really seeing her, and she would have finished sooner but after dad she started working full-time and could only take one or two classes at time. **

**Jasper: Yeah I remember your dad, I don't know if I ever told you this but he was one of the most amazing guys that I had ever meant. **

I really did not want to start talking about my dad with him, especially since he was there when it happen. He held me when I cried and he made me realized that even I lost my dad there was still people who loved me in my life, and would never let me go. I remember I use to think after losing my dad that I would never feel that kind of pain or at least anything close to that kind of pain. When I lost my dad I felt as if I had lost a part of me, as if my heart had broken into a million pieces. I would think well I if I could get through this pain than nothing else would be able to hurt, but I still couldn't believe how incredibly wrong I was. Because my lost my dad I had lost my dad, the man that raised me, the man who I went to for advice or to play baseball with. And then three years later just when my heart was starting to heal from my father, it was broken into a million pieces again when the boy I loved and thought I could possibly know forever or spend forever with decided I was worth the time of day. I forced myself to not think about that day, the last thing I wanted to do was start crying right now over the guy I was having a conversation with.

**Me: Thank you Jasper that's very kind of you to say, I know that my dad really cared about you too. I'm sure if he knew that you were the captain of the football team he probably would have loved that, my dad was obsessed with sports especially football. I remember every Sunday was football day, no matter what else there was to do; it had to get finished before football started.**

**Jasper: Lol I remember that. I remember one time I came over your house on a Sunday to ask you if you wanted to go to the park or arcade and as soon as the words left my mouth your dad was yelling saying he better not be hearing anything about going out especially with the 49ers playing. Oh shit I was so scared he was going to tell me I wouldn't be allowed to see you when I told him that I didn't really like football. **

**Me: Lol I remember that, and then the next thing he did is grabbed you by the shoulders and forced you to sit down next to me and watch football. You can't complaining saying that if your dad couldn't get into watching football there was no way he was going to be able to, but my dad didn't care all he was I don't care if you hate football for the rest of your life but if it's Sunday you are going to sit down and watch it with all of us because there is no way that the boy who will**

I was about to finish the sentence when I realized just what it was that my dad had said, and I couldn't believe my self to write it especially since I know it is something that would never come true. But I guess Jasper didn't have quite the same way of thinking that I did at this very moment.

**Jasper: probably marry my daughter is going to ignore football Sunday, which was a Gonzales family tradition. Than you moaned dad why are you talking about marriage, Jasper and I just became friends. Then he said the reason I talk about marriage is because I know when two people are in love, you guys might not believe me right now but I promise you ten to fifteen years from now you and Jasper will be married. **

**Me: Yeah my dad was usually pretty good at those things of love. I remember there were times he met some of my cousins' boyfriend/girlfriend and he always managed to predict which ones they would stay with and which ones would leave all lives and each time he would be correct. But I guess there comes a time in everyone's life when their winning streak breaks, and his streak broke with us.**

**Jasper: April maybe that isn't true, look I know what I did two years ago but it's more complicated than you think.**

**Me: I'm sorry jasper I didn't realize the time I have to go alright I'll see you tomorrow at our tutoring session alright.**

**Jasper: Wait April don't**

I didn't get a chance to see what else he might try to say. I don't want him to try and say that he is sorry or that he regrets it. He made his choice two years ago, what kind of life he wanted and he decided that I wouldn't be part of that life. I turned off my laptop and headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Usually I didn't really care that much about what I wore to school or how I looked, but for some reason today I felt like maybe putting a little more effort. So instead of my usual pair of baggy jeans and t-shirt, I decided to wear my dark blue skinny jeans that showed of my hips pretty well, my pink shirt with black lace that was low-cut, a pair of flats, and my black leather jacket. I never really dressed like this before for school, but I thought that maybe for today I could give a new look a shot.

"April I'm home." I heard my mom say as she walked through the door, oh shit I was so focused on what I wanted to wear that I forgot to make sure that my mom was home already. I didn't really want to explain why I was wearing different clothes to school.

"Hey mom I thought you would have already been in bed, it's past seven." I tried acting cool as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cereal. Hopefully she would be too exhausted from work to pay any attention to me or my outfit.

"Yeah I would have gotten off earlier but the nurse that releases me called around four saying that she was having car problems and would have to wait until her husband showed up from work so he could bring her. So I didn't get off until about fifteen minutes ago, but the real question is why you are dressed like that?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and pointed at my outfit, while I ate my cereal.

"Well I thought that maybe I could give a new outfit a shot for today, why do I look bad or something?" I was starting to feel self-conscious again when she pointed out what I was wearing. I know for some girls dressing like this wouldn't really matter to them, shit some girls would probably consider it a simple outfit. But I'm use to going to school in sweats or baggy jeans, with a regular t-shirt, and sneakers. I didn't really want to stand out that much in front of people; I hated being the center of attention.

"Nothing much, I just decided to try a new look for today. It's no big deal really I mean you've seen me wear this outfit before." I said with a simple shrug of my shoulders like it really wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yes I have seen you dress like that but only on the weekends when it's us hanging out, never once have you worn anything like that to school at least not in the past two years. You wouldn't by any chance be dressing like this for a boy would you?" She had a point there, another thing that changed about me when Jasper left my life. People might think it's crazy that I let one guy effect my life but I really loved him and had never once thought that there could be a possibility of him leaving my life.

"No mom there is no boy that I'm trying to impress, please don't think anything big about it alright."

"Ok yeah sure honey whatever you say, but please remember that if there is anything you have to talk about you can always talk to me. I know that I'm your mom, but that doesn't mean you can't confide in me when needed alright." She said with a smile, and I couldn't help but smile back and give her a big hug.

"Mom I know that I can come to you when needed and I promise you that right now everything is fine. But I promise that the minute I need some advice I promise to come to you, there is no one else I would trust me."

"Well I'm happy to hear that honey and I would love to keep on talking some more but I think it's time you got going." With that I gave her one last final hug, grabbed all my things and headed towards school.

When I finally got to school I'm pretty sure I sat in the parking lot for about five minutes over thinking everything again like usual. There were a few times when I actually considered going back home and changing out of these clothes, even it meant me being late to class. Finally when I realized that there was only about ten minutes until class started I figured it would be a good time to get out of the car. As I walked through the quad I realized that nobody was looking towards me, which actually made me feel a little good, I guess it doesn't matter what you wear once invincible always invincible. Now usually I enter d-hall, where my locker is, through the back but today I walked through the front and boy was that a huge mistake. As soon as I walked inside I ran right into someone, literally, that was coming out and it caused me to drop my binder and all the papers that were inside of it. Like usual instead of helping people chose they rather laugh at the girl down on her knees. I was picking up about half the papers when I saw another pair of hands reach out and grab the rest. At first I was worried that they would throw them in the garbage, since most of the papers were my homework.

"Here you go, I believe you dropped these." When I stood up I realized that the hands belonged to a guy, a very good looking guy. He was tall, at least six feet, had a little up spiky black hair, caramel skin, brown eyes, very obvious biceps, and a beautiful white smile. It took me a minute to realize that I was probably staring at him like a love struck teenager.

"Oh yes, uhm thank you. You didn't have to help me." I grabbed the papers and shoved them into my binder while I gave my thanks. I didn't really know what else I was supposed to do, so I started playing with my shirt a little and looked down at my shoes.

"Hey it's no problem, especially since it was kind of my fault that you dropped them all." I was a bit confused I thought the person I had run into was walking outside.

"How is your fault, I ran into someone who was walking outside and clearly you're not outside."

"Oh I was going outside, but then I saw you fall and saw that no one was helping you. I'm not like an amazingly sweet guy or something but at least I'm nice enough to help a girl when she needs it." I couldn't help but laugh a little, seeing as he just completely contradicted himself.

"So let me get this straight you didn't turn around to help me because you're a nice guy, you did it because you like helping a girl when she needs it? But you're not a nice guy right?" I asked with a smile on my face and this time it was him who started laughing.

"Yeah I know sounds like a contradiction right, but hey that's what makes me so awesome."

"Oh ok, so first you are not nice guy nice guy and now you are also a bit conceited."

"Oh no not conceited I just know my worth and I know I'm definitely someone getting worth to know better."

"Oh yeah and why should any person take the time to get to know you better?"

"Well I'm not sure why someone else should, but I know you should. Want to know why because we've been talking for about one minute and not once have you stopped smiling. Not to mention you went from shy to openly flirting in about fifteen seconds." I don't know what it was about this guy, but I liked the way he was talking. I also liked the fact that he was right, I mean I did go from feeling nervous to basically flirting in only a few seconds.

"Well I guess you don't make a bit of a good point there. But see I'm not the type girl who just goes around getting to know random guys, I at least gotta know your name first." I said with a smile, which I hoped looked cute and not weird or something.

"Now that's something I comply with, my name is Seth Clearwater and what's your name beautiful." I'm pretty sure that a giggle actually left my mouth when he said that. This is so embarrassing and also weird because I have not giggled in years.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Seth, my name is April Gonzales." I said as I shook the hand that he held out. Now I'm not great at the whole flirting with guys thing, but isn't shaking hands more of like a friendly gesture and not a I think you're hot and want to date you.

"Well look I would love to keep standing here and talking to you some more, but seeing as we only have about four minutes to get class I'm guessing that's not really a possibility at the moment." There it was, I knew there was no way a guy that looked like him could find me even a smidge attractive. I'm pretty sure now was the time were he was probably going to say something like, but you do seem like a nice girl and maybe I'll see you around some time.

"Yeah so I guess I better get going, have to put away some of my books." Just as I started walking away, he grabbed my hand to make sure that I stopped walking.

"Wait I wasn't saying that I didn't want to hang out or anything. You seem like an interesting girl to me and I would like to talk more. I know it might seem since you don't know me but would you be willing to meet in the court yard during lunch, maybe meet at the table behind the stage." Wow was he really asking me to join him for lunch and in public? A big part of me said say no, just go to lunch in Ms. Smith room like you usually do, but then I'm also tired of constantly taking the safe route. I deserve to take a risk every once in a while.

"You know what I'd love to join for lunch. I'll be there Seth." I said as I started walking away but this time backwards so that I could look at him.

"Great I'll see you there April, and do me a favor remember to bring that smile alright." I couldn't help but laugh at the corny line that he chose to use. I gave him a small smile and gave him a wave goodbye. I can't believe that I actually just agreed to going on a lunch date with somebody that I met like five minutes ago. I think I must be going brain dead or something right about now, why else would I have lunch with a guy that I barely even know I mean I didn't even find out how old he is. How do I not know that he isn't just a really good looking freshman?

During my next three classes I spent more time focusing on the thought that I had a lunch date then what we were actually learning. It's a good that I barely ever talked in classed, so none of the teachers realized that even though I was writing notes I wasn't really paying attention to what they said. It didn't really matter much I could easily review them when I got home or something, I usually did that anyway. After my economics class I wasn't sure if I should head straight towards lunch or take my time and swing by my locker first. I decided that since my last class was in c hall than I had plenty of time to go to my locker and that way I wouldn't risk looking desperate. After I switched my morning books for the ones I used in the afternoon, I started walking toward the spot Seth mentioned, I really hope he showed up and didn't just stand me up. I was almost at the table when I could see that Seth was in fact sitting there waiting for me; as soon as I saw him I let out a huge breath and started walking a little faster.

"Hey there you showed up, for a second I was worried that you had stood me up or something." He said with a smile that showed all of his lovely teeth. I couldn't help but smile back, and I'm pretty sure that a small blush crept onto my cheeks.

"I don't know what would make you think that I would stand you up, if anyone should have been worrying about being stood up it should have been me." I said with a small smile while I pushed my books closer to my chest. I'm pretty sure I looked like a scared kid not sure what I should be doing, which technically is true since I've never really dated anyone, other than Jasper.

"I have a hard time believing any guy would be stupid enough to stand up a girl as beautiful and sweet as you." If I wasn't blushing before than I was definitely blushing at this very moment.

"Yeah well that might be because you caught me on a unique day, you usually wouldn't see me dressed like today, and what makes you think that I'm sweet girl I could be a complete bitch for all you know."

"How do I know you're sweet because I've only known you maybe ten minutes all together but I can already tell that you are a person that likes to smile, the blush on your face tells me that you are a shy girl, and personally you could be wearing a trash bag and I would still say that you are beautiful. "

"Why would you say that I was beautiful in a trash bag?"

"Because to me beauty isn't made by the clothes that you wear. I know you're beautiful because of the smiles that won't leave your face and the fact that even though I can tell your shy, I can also see a bit of sass in you, once you're comfortable."

"You must consider yourself a pretty observant guy if you can figure out those few things from just knowing someone for I don't know about ten minutes."

"Well actually I do consider myself a pretty observant guy, and I promise to let you know what else I think about you right after we grab something to eat, because I'm also a pretty big guy who loves to eat some grub." I started laughing while we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Well I can see that you are definitely huge in some aspects." I can't believe I really just said that right now, what the hell is wrong with me right now.

"Oh you're right about that I am a huge guy, but wanna know something there are certain other parts of me that are even bigger." Oh holy shit what the hell was I supposed to say to that right now. I guess it technically is my part for having said that whole you are huge thing. But I'm also not that big of a flirt so I wasn't sure what the best thing to say in this situation.

"Right I'm sure it is pretty big, but isn't that something that someone who was the opposite would say." I said with a smirk that just got bigger when his jaw dropped a little. Well I guess I did kind of choose the right words, and just when I was about to walk into the cafeteria he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the doors that led outside.

"Hold it I thought you said you were hungry, I'm not sure what you think but most foods are located inside the cafeteria not outside in the parking lot." I said while we walked through the parking lot.

"Yes I know that but you see the food in the cafeteria is kind of disgusting and is in no way filling. This is why we are going to go the pizza place located across the parking lot."

"Even though Pizza does sound good that place takes like 40 minutes to have it ready and we only won't have enough time to actually eat."

"You see I did think about that, which is why I took a bathroom break during my last class and called them in advance. While I waited for you I called them again and our pizza is already cooked and just waiting for our mouths."

"Well that was really nice of you to do, I kind of am tired of eating cafeteria food I actually get scared that one day it might make me sick." I did think it was sweet of him to go out of his way to order our lunch in advance and the good part was that whenever you want to go outside to eat security usually cards us because only juniors and seniors are allowed to go off campus, so I know he has to be at least sixteen. As soon as we walked inside the pizza parlor I went to go get us a table while he went to go grab the medium pizza he had ordered. When he brought to the table I let out a smile because he ordered a peperoni, sausage and bacon pizza which is my favorite.

"Judging by that smile I take it you must like this type of pizza."

"Yes it's actually my favorite pizza to order here whenever I come."

"Well not only a smart girl but one that also clearly has good taste in food. I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"You know I think that I might have heard that at some point in time. I remember when I was younger my dad would always say don't ever listen to a girl that says eating salads will make you look hot to a man. A girl that can attractive and chow down a lobster, steak or even a giant burger and fries is a hundred times more attractive." I said with a smile was I took a bite of my first piece, I couldn't help the small moan that came out of my mouth it had been so long since I'd eaten pizza here. My mom doesn't really like me eating that much junk food since now we have the money to afford more groceries and any time she sees me eat fast food I get an ear full.

"Well damn your dad is a smart guy because trust me any guy would love a girl that moans like that from one slice of pizza."

"Yeah and why would a guy find that so attractive in a woman?"

"Simple because it shows that she has a good taste in food and it will also make them wonder how they could you to moan like that again but for a lot longer." I immediately started blushing a whole lot more; I have a hard time believing any guy would make an attempt at getting me to moan.

"Ok well I'll let you know when I meet the guy who tries to get me to moan some more."

"Well why tell me when that guy might be sitting right in front of you." I couldn't help but smile for some reason his cockiness and flirting was a bit attractive. I usually never talked to guys like this but with him it just felt easy and natural.

"For that to be true he would have to be an incredibly lucky guy, because I won't moan like that for just anyone or over anything."

"Wow I think I might have pecked you wrong, because the way you are flirting with me right now is kind of shocking." I knew was right, I mean I'm shocking myself here. I don't flirt with people, especially not with guys I just met. He just seemed like a good guy to me and even if I didn't date him I knew I would have no problem at least being friends with him.

"It's alright because to be honest I kind of pecked myself wrong as well. Don't laugh but other than my ex you are the only guy I've ever really flirted with. You probably can't tell by looking at me, but I'm usually a pretty quiet person and don't go out of my way to get myself noticed." I said while I picked at my third slice of pizza, I wasn't really sure what he would think if I ate another slice especially since I kind of chowed down the first two slices. I know that some guys like a girl that can eat but I also know that they don't like a girl that acts like a pig.

"If I'm the only guy you've flirted with then I consider myself a very lucky guy, but I also think any guy that passes up the chance at being around you must be crazy."

"That's sweet of you to say, but I mean you don't really know me. Later on you might decide you hate being around me." I said with a small laugh, hoping that my nervousness wasn't really showing that much.

"I have a hard time believing that but if you say so. Now I have a question are you planning on eating that slice or are you just going to keep on picking at it."

"What I am so not picking at it, maybe I just like playing with my pizza slices for fun."

"Oh really is that true and here I thought you were picking at it because you weren't sure if you should actually eat it or not. I bet the reason you weren't sure is because you were scared that if you did eat it than you might risk looking like a pig." I'm pretty sure that my jaw probably dropped a little when he finished talking, how the hell did he just do that right now. I mean he knew exactly what I was thinking, that is just incredibly freaky. He is either a mind reader or just very perceptive of what people may be thinking.

"Ok so I'm not sure if I should be impressed or completely freaked out right about now. I mean should I be scared for my life when I'm around you, because it's like you read my thoughts or something." He let out a big laugh and starting shaking his head from side to side.

"No you should not be scared of me or anything. I told you, I'm just really good at being able to read people." I smiled at that, but then I realized that it also reminded me a bit of Jasper. I remember he always use to be really good at being able to read people's emotions by just looking at them. He would know when someone was sad, happy, being deceiving and it use to always freak me out.

"Well if you ask me that's a gift, I mean in way you will always know whether or not someone was lying to you right. I suck at being able to read people or figure out what they may actually be thinking."

"Well yeah it's just a little trick of mine. But what do you say we grab two boxes and split up the rest of these pizza pieces I'm sure it's about time we probably headed back to school so that way we won't be late." It was then that I looked at the time and realized that we only had about seven minutes left for our lunch. I made a quick run for the bathroom while he grabbed the boxes to pack up the rest of the pizza slices. As soon as I got back he handed me my books and we started walking back towards school.

"Thank you for lunch Seth I had a nice time."

"There is no need to thank me; I had just as great a time as you did. In fact maybe we can do it again what do you say to hanging out after school or something. I know that it might seem weird since we did just meet but I figure what better way to get to know someone than spending time with them." Oh man why the heck did I have to tutoring after school now? I would love to hang out with him, but now I can't.

"I'm sorry Seth but I can't hang out after school." He didn't let me finished clearly feeling rejected by my answer.

"Oh yeah you know what that's school, I shouldn't have assumed that you wouldn't have any problems or would actually want to spend time together. Maybe another time or something." I could tell that he felt rejected by the tone of his voice that was for sure. I just didn't want him thinking like that, yeah it's true that we might have just met but I would have easily said yes if it wasn't for the fact that I have tutoring after school with Jasper. But what does it matter if I stand up Jasper, I mean it's not like he actually wants to be at the tutoring session I mean the only reason he's doing it is for his precious football, but standing him up would be wrong. I can't let know my personal feelings for him affect my job as a tutor. I realized that while I was lost in thought for a little Seth had started walking ahead of me and I had to run a little to catch up and stop him from walking.

"No wait it's not because I don't want to hang out, it's just that I have a tutoring session after school. I mean if I was free I would definitely say yes." I heard him let out a sigh of relief and then laugh a little.

"Now I feel stupid for thinking that you were just trying to reject me or something. Maybe we can hang out after your session, how long does it last for like an hour?"

"I would it's just our session doesn't even start until around six o'clock because he has football practice after school and I'm stuck waiting for him."

"How is that fair your taking time out of your schedule to help him with his grades and instead of showing up on time he makes you wait for his football practice to be over. I think that's the one problem I have with some jocks most of them think that the world revolves around them." I laughed at that since it was kind of true, I'm pretty sure most jocks are some of the conceited people out there in the world.

"Yeah well I promise my teacher Mrs. Smith that I do it so I usually just wait for him at the library while I work on my homework or something." I said with a shrug when we finally approached the school, we stopped when we entered inside since neither one of us knew what class the other had.

"Since you just hang out at the library and do homework maybe I can hang out with you, I mean I don't have any plans and having a study partner might be nice."

"You know what I love that, so we can either would meet up at the library or somewhere else if you want."

"How about we meet up here again and then we go from there."

"Ok that sounds good; well I should probably get going now my next class is the opposite side of school in m-hall."

"Ok well I see you at three, goodbye beautiful." I gave him a wave goodbye and started walking towards my class feeling much happier.


End file.
